princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity
Rarity, or Princess Rarity if you would please thank you very much, is an alicorn ascended to Princess status purely in an attempt to give Applejack something to really complain about. After a brief Jabba-like stint of overindulging on the cakes at her disposal, ended when Spike delivered a regretful but painfully accurate assessment of her actions, she's slimmed back down to acceptable size and vies frequently for the heart of her favorite dragon. She has refined and modified Spike's signature weapon 'Charity' with enchantments and crystals of her own making, making it more precise, deadly and able for her telepathically communicate with him at will. Story Thread 257 # 1 During a conversation with Miles Delight, Alterjack silently recalls the time Rarity annoyed her Diamond Dog captors into letting her go and giving her all of their gems. Q "Look at all the gems I relieved those dimwitted canines of through the sheer cunning of my femininity, darlings! LOOK AT THEM! OHOHOHOOO!" # 2 Rarity starts of saying sse and Arana need to talk. Arana's worried she's being fired, saying "I knew I shouldn't have put up that fly catcher in the bathroom." Rarity does a double-take and asks if the flycatcher was "what that cobweb was" before asking why she's catching flys. "Because they'd fly around otherwise!" Rarity points out that's not what she's asking, but Arana asks why else would she make one for if not to keep flys from flying. Rarity skips over the question, stating "I'm just going to move on quickly before you can confirm my worst fears." To that, Arana says "You're not pregnant!" "Second worst fears." "You're not that old yet!" Rarity puts her hoof down and steers the conversation back to what she wanted to talk about, namely how Arana has been altering her designs. Arana's confused, since she's never altered them, and Rarity explains the web-silk clothes become see-through when wet. When Arana says she never noticed that since she never gets the clothes wet, Rarity briefly panics and questions whether Arana cleans the web-silk clothes. " I dry clean them! They're dry clean only ya' see. I'm pretty sure. I don't know for certain cause I just saw a suit with 'dry clean only' on the top and it seemed like something all the rich clothing had, so I put that on them!" Rarity's fear of unclean clothes being sold put to rest, she next insists that Arana needs to test these sorts of things because "otherwise someone might go to a party and stand too close to a fountain and show the whole world her see through flank covering!" Rarity soon makes it clear that she's speaking from experience. Confused by this, Arana points out that ponies are always naked but Rarity cuts her off and insists it's the principle that matters. With that, Arana reiterates the lesson she's supposed to takes from this: "So, dunk stuff in water to see what it does?" "Yes," Rarity exclaims. And at that, Arana grabs a nearby bucket and dunks it on the mare's head. "Wow, your shampoo turns funny colors when it touches mop water." Rarity has some regrets... Thread 261 # Spike keeps shouting "Bro" for some reason, presumably because his memories o Shining Armor have returned. Rarity wants him to stop. # Applejack asks Rarity for a second opinion, prompting Rarity to excitedly declare that assless-chaps are the way to go. AJ says that’s not what she wanted, and when she asks for reassurance that she made the right decision sending someone to commit espionage to avoid or win a war, Rarity goes quiet before scurrying off after calling out for “Spikey-Wikey”. # Following that, Spike asks Rarity if they’re going to make Applejack feel better. Rarity points out he has a hole in his stomach from his EVO fights, but he jokes about having a “high metabolism and hollow leg”. The joke falls flat for her. # Spike, having gathered some courage from a talk with Diamond Tiara, barges into Rarity's room. Falling on his face as he enters, he hurriedly asks Rarity on a date. Which she she gladly accepts. Gallery Rarity the Hutt.jpeg Rarity.jpg 1468970660879.png|Just a little pudge, that's all! Rarity Paperwork.png|She wanted to be a princess, but somehow this part got left out of the brocures. Rarity Burn Paper.png|Okay, so, the paperwork is technically done? IMG_0189.PNG|Move ponies, get out the way! Rarity is here with something to say! Rariby.png|You ever find yourself suddenly horribly deformed? Who cares, dresses have to be made! Rarity Food.png|She's only borrowing it. AJ Rarity.png|Is she flustered? Is she angry? She's something and Rarity is enjoying it. Rarfat.png|Early in the story, princess life 'got to her' in a special way. This is the end result. Queen Rarity.png|In another world, things went different. Not worse, just different. Rarity Cake.png|She is bad at eating cake. Rarity Closeup.png|Her fashion senses are tingling Pinkie Rarity Cute.png|You don't eed to think it, Rartiy, everyone's thinking it Rarity Drill.png|Of course her attack doubles as a show routine, of course it does. Category:The Mane 6 Category:Alicorns Category:Female Category:Canon Character